Lost Memories
by Shadow Kitase
Summary: A Keaton princess has lost her memory of her old childhood friend! Its has been some years since she has seen her friend and will go to the extream to find him. By going to the extream she is now in the human world instead of Spirit world and she has her


Profile on Shadow:

What she is and what she looks like; Shadow is a Keaton demon princess of Blue Fire and Ice. She has longish silver hair, sappier blue eyes, silver fox ears with black tips, four silver fox tails with black tips, She normally wears a black Chinese dress with gray outlines and it has a ice blue fire dragon going around it, around her neck is a necklace that is a silver dragon going around the points of a star and in the middle of the star is a icy blue gem.

About her past from when she was younger; what is said in the fanfiction and when she was also little after Hiei had left, her whole family was slaughtered by an unknown demon. After so, she got a human form so she could find Hiei to help her find this demon that killed her family. But the thing she can't get out of her mind is that, the demon didn't go after her, but the rest of her family. It was like he wanted to get her family out of the way and had other plans for her.

What her human form looks like; when Shadow is in a human form her name is Hikaru. And she has longish lavender hair, ruby red eyes, has normal human ears, a black headband which covers something that is similar to Hiei's Jagan, she wears a regular purple chinese dress when she's not in school.

Other: She has a pet blue fire keaton named Ryu. She knows how to fight with a katana, magic, claws, her 'eye' thing, and her magic crystal ice flute.

Attitude: Her emotions are very sensitive and she lets then get the best of her. So that means her emotions can hurt easily.

Lost Memories

I don't remember much about my past but I remember I met some boy who had black spiked hair that had a white outburst and had crimson eyes. He saved me form older bullies when we where very little. I can't remember his name but I do remember what he looks like. That time I was a demon, but now I have a human form, so I can look for him.

"Hi I'm Shadow Kitase. Well that's my demon name. My human name is Hikaru Shioya. I don't know much about my past (only what I said above) and I'm trying to find out what it is. All of it is just a blur, and now here I am in the human world trying to find him! And worst of all I have to go to high school. I mean should I? I could find the guy I'm looking for from my past. I really don't wanna go because I'm the cutest girl." Right now I'm on my way to school. I decided to go any ways. "I could find the guy there, but I could be wrong."

(In the gym area at school four boys where sort of working out)

"Hiei... are you gonna get a girlfriend?" A boy with slicked black hair asked.

The boy with spiked black hair with an outburst of white stared at him, "No. I told you Yusuke I don't need one." He said to whom happens to be Yusuke.

A guy with red hair slightly laughed, "But Hiei... Yusuke, Kuwabara and I happen to have girlfriend. And you don't, so get one." He said to him.

The one with orange hair was over flirting with some girl, when he suddenly got slapped. He then walked over to the rest, "I just tried to get you a girlfriend, but they end up slapping me." He said to Hiei.

Hiei sighed in anger, "I already said. I DON'T NEED A GRILFRIEND!" He almost yelled to the guy with orange hair.

"Kuwabara let Hiei choose his own girlfriend." The red haired guy said who was Kuwabara.

"Alright Kurama..." Kuwabara said to Kurama the red haired guy.

Yusuke laughed, "Look Hiei, just get one so you wont be alone..."

Hiei glared at Yusuke, "I don't need one..." He growled. He then started to ignore them by starting to work out again.

The rest sighed and did the same.

I entered into the gym. I was in shorts and a T-shirt. I put my long lavender hair up into a ponytail so it won't be in my way.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at me. Their mouths hung open.

Kurama looked over at me. His eyes sort of widen.

Hiei glared over at me. He blinked as if he recognized me from somewhere.

I looked over at them, and raised an eyebrow. Then I walked over to the girls how where going to play volleyball.

"Now theres a girl for you Hiei!" Yusuke said to Hiei.

"Yeah! She is soooo HOTT!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kurama nodded, "Hiei should try her. She seems your type."

Hiei didn't say anything the only thing he did was stare at me.

After gym was over the bell rang. Every one left. School was over, I raced outside. I never really did wanted to go, but I've found him. The guy I was looking for was there.

The boys came out and walked up to me.

"Hey what what's up?" Yusuke had asked me.

"Hey! I'm Kuwabara! Would you-"

I slapped Kuwabara before he could finish what he was going to say.

"Ouch... That hurt..." Kuwabara whimpered.

"Please excuse those two... Ahem. I'm Kurama, those two are Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kurama said and smiled to me.

Hiei didn't say anything, he only stared at me and glared at me.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm-"I was about to say my demon name when I said, "I'm Hikaru."

Yusuke came next to me, "So...Hikaru... Could you do us a favor?" He asked me.

"What is it?" I had to ask.

"Could you go out with my friend Hiei... The one who has been staring at you?" He asked me.

I slightly blushed and slapped him. I then started to run off to my human world house.

Yusuke rubbed his cheek, "Was it something I said?"

The other sighed. Then they started to walk back to Yusuke apartment. His place was close to mine, even though I lived in a regular house.

I ran inside after I unlocked my door. I went into my room and plopped onto my bed, "Man my first day of that evil high school and I got asked to go out with some guy's friend!" I said to myself.

My little fox came in my room and jumped into my bed and sat next to my head.

She had black fur with four tails. Around her tails where dark blue ring like shapes and had teal eyes. (Kind of looks like Kailala from Inuyasha.)

I looked at her and smiled, "Hey Ryu." I called out to her.

She came over to me and rubbed herself against my face, she acted more like a cat more than a fox.

I slightly laughed. I then petted her softly and gently.

She purred and lay down in a ball and fell asleep.

I got up and got me something to eat.

Yusuke and the rest sat down in the same apartment.

"Man Yusuke, you blew it for hiei!" Kuwabara stated.

"Shut it Kuwabara!" Yusuke protested.

"Now, now lets not fight about this..." Kurama said trying to make them stop fighting.

Hiei sat on the window still and looked down at my house. He had no emotion on his face but looked as if in deep thought.

"Hiei... are you alright?" Yusuke asked him.

"Hn. I'm just thinking..." Hiei said not looking at him.

"Hiei thinking!? You got to be kidding me!!!" Kuwabara laughed.

Kurama and Yusuke slapped him behind his head.

"Ouch! Don't do that!" Kuwabara said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't insult Hiei then. He can think if he wants to." Kurama sighed.

"Yeah. Every one thinks about something or _someone_." Yusuke said smirking.

Hiei glared at him, "Shut it Yusuke." He paused and looked back out the window, "That Hikaru girl seems familiar..." Hiei then said afterwards.

After I ate, it was late at night. I went back into my room and laid down on my bed next to Ryu. I then started to sleep.

The boys crashed at Yusuke's place for the night. All slept except for Hiei. He was still in the same place where he was before, but he gazed at the nightly lit sky.

I was sleeping when I heard Ryu hiss at something. I woke up and sat up on my bed. I looked around nervously, "W-who's there?" I asked. I heard footsteps.

I then saw a shadowy figure, "Don't you recognize your own brother?" said the voice.

My older brother Miho came into my room. His black hair seem to blend right in with the darkness of my room, his blood red eyes glowed right through that darkness. I could hear his necklace he wore around his neck dingle.

"Miho? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Came here to tell you who your childhood friend is."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Hiei."

"Wait... you mean?"

"Yes. That's who I mean."

"I see... That is why hes been staring at me..."

"He... has?"

"Yep."

"..." Miho was silent. He then vanished into the darkness.

I sighed; "Well then now I know who he is..." I said and went back to sleep.

Morning came too early, but lucky me it was now Saturday.

I yawned and got up. I then changed my clothes to a dark purple Chinese dress.

I fed Ryu and walked outside.

Yusuke and his friends came out too. They walked over to me, "Looking good Hikaru!" Kuwabara said to me.

I ignored him and walked next to Hiei.

Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked at me.

Kurama smirked and walked next to Yusuke and Kuwabara and whispered, "Just walk a head of those two so they can talk to each other."

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and walked ahead with Kurama.

"Hiei... I need to tell you something..." I said to him, hopeing he would speak to me.

"What do you want?" He asked as he crossed his arms. The constant no emotion face was still there and he didn't even look at me.

"Do you know a female demon called Shadow Kitase?"

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow, "You know her?"

I looked at him, "You're looking at her."

His eyes widened, "What!? Shadow... its really you? Your still alive?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yep. I got this human form and name so I could find you."

His eyes soften, "Just to find me?"

I nodded.

"Your such a crazy Keaton..."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

Kurama came over to us, "Stop your bickering you two!" He said to us.

Hiei and I looked at each other then back at Kurama, "Alright..." We both said at the same time.

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

Kuwabara and Yusuke came over, "You guys sound like you guys know each other..." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, its freakish..." Kuwabara said.

Hiei and I looked at each other and laughed.

"You baka... Hikaru and I are childhood friends!" Hiei said laughing at Kuwabara.

I calmed myself, "And I'm not who you think I am."

Hiei then stopped laughing.

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked surprised.

"What do you mean by that!?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Lets go to spirit world I will tell you there." I said to them.

Hiei and I then disappeared into spirit world.

Yusuke contacted someone and a portal to spirit world opened right in front of them. Then they walked in and found Hiei and me.

"So then... Hikaru explain." Yusuke said glaring at me.

"I'm quiet confused of what you said in the ningenkai world." Kurama stated.

"Yeah... I mean aren't you human?" Kuwabara asked.

I took out a necklace from under my shirt. It had a silver dragon around the points of a star. In the middle of the star was a icy blue gem. I grasped it in my hand and transformed.

I had silver hair instead of lavender. I had sappier eyes instead of ruby red. I now wore a black Chinese dress with the outlines begins gray and it had a blue dragon in blue fire going around on the dress. I had silver fox ears with black tips and four silver fox tail with black tips.

The three of then stared at me with widened eyes.

"What?" I asked them. My fox ears twitched, and my tails swayed left to right.

Hiei sighed, "Stop staring at her..."

"Wow..." All three of them said.

"Um... Why are you staring at me?" I asked them.

"Your... your pretty..." Yusuke said sounding like he was drunk.

"Quite pretty indeed." Kurama said to me.

Kuwabara rushed over to me, "Oh Hikaru... angel from Heaven- Ow! What was that for Hiei?" He asked and rubbed his head.

"Hikaru is my human name. My original name Shadow." I said to Kuwabara.

"And you will not ask Shadow out!" Hiei growled to Kuwabara.

Yusuke and Kurama stopped staring at me.

Kurama cleared his throat, "I just now remembered I have to go see Mika... I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Kurama." Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and I said to him.

I watched him walk into a portal and disappear.

"So... Hiei... how is Yukina?" I asked Hiei.

He looked at me, "Fine."

"Why ask Hiei how Yukina is? She's my girlfriend!" Kuwabara said to me.

I stared at him with wide eyes. I looked at Hiei, 'What does he mean?' I said to him telepathically.

'He doesn't know she is my sister. So keep quiet about it.' Hiei said to me telepathically.

I nodded, "I asked Hiei because I felt like it." I said to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara nodded.

Yusuke sighed, "Which reminds me... Keiko is waiting for me." Yusuke then left.

I sighed.

Kuwabara looked in a different direction as if he was talking to someone, "Hey, I have to go see Yukina. She needs to see me for some reason." He said and ran off happily.

Hiei and I stared at each other.

Finally, he was the one to break the silence, "So... Shadow... I have a question for you to answer..."

I slightly blushed, "Um... Yeah Hiei?"

End of chapter one


End file.
